


Profane // Holy

by mothferatu



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothferatu/pseuds/mothferatu
Summary: "He confesses how long he’s looked for a place to worship and, oh, you put him on his knees." In quiet moments, Duo fills the silence with truths he might have otherwise kept to himself.





	Profane // Holy

> The first time he calls you holy,  
> you laugh it back so hard your sides hurt.  
> The second time,  
> you moan gospel around his fingers  
> between your teeth.  
> He has always surprised   
> you into surprising yourself.  
> Because he’s an angel hiding his halo  
> behind his back and  
> nothing has ever felt so filthy  
> as plucking the wings from his shoulders—  
> undressing his softness  
> one feather at a time.  
> God, if you’re out there,  
> if you’re listening,  
> he fucks like a seraphim,  
> and there’s no part of scripture  
> that ever prepared you for his hands.  
> Hands that map a communion  
> in the cradle of your hips.  
> Hands that kiss hymns up your sides.  
> He confesses how long he’s looked  
> for a place to worship and,  
>  _oh,_  
>  you put him on his knees.  
> When he sinks to the floor and moans  
> like he can’t help himself,  
> you wonder if the other angels  
> fell so sweet.  
> He says his prayers between your thighs  
> and you dig your heels into the base of his spine  
> until he blushes the color of your filthy tongue.  
> You will ruin him and he will thank you;  
> he will say please.  
> No damnation ever looked as cozy as this,  
> but you fit over his hips like they  
> were made for you.  
>  _You fit, you fit, you fit._  
>  On top of him, you are an ancient god  
> that only he remembers and he  
> offers up his skin.  
> And you take it.  
> Who knew sacrifice was so profane?  
> And once you’ve taught him how to hold  
> your throat in one hand  
> and your heart in the other,  
> you will have forgotten every other word,  
> except his name. 

 

_PROFANE_ , by Ashe Vernon

 

"I never had faith in anything. I thought I did, but..." In the dark, Duo's fingers slip down Heero's chest. It's been so hot lately, and Heero can't tell if Duo actually has more to say or if the humidity has somehow crept into the conversation, adding thickness and weight. Expectation.

"But the day I met you... I believed in something." He sighs and leans in, kissing along Heero's collar bone. Heero buries his hand in Duo's hair, wrapping a bit around his fingers and feeling the softness.

"I don't understand?"

"Neither do I. But faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen. I don't need to understand." He kisses Heero's fingers as he recites, and Heero thinks its a Bible verse but the feeling of Duo's lips on his fingers is reminding him that they are both still naked, that Duo is still between his thighs, and that he won't be sleeping tonight anyway in this heat.

"You are...  Bright." He kisses Heero's chest. "Pure." He uses his tongue to trace a line down his stomach. "Holy" he whispers before mouthing a hip bone.

"Duo, please" Heero gasps, lifting his hips, so hard already. "Please, you feel so good."

Duo slides slick fingers into him, finding him still ready from earlier in the night, still mouthing his hip and occasionally whispering things Heero can't quite hear but believes are prayers.

He removes his fingers, repositioning himself as Heero wraps his legs around him, and Heero still doesn't understand, but thinks that if anyone is bright, pure, holy, it's the man above him now.


End file.
